


over and over again

by fouettes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, F/M, Letter, Romance, Window, city of glass - Freeform, not knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouettes/pseuds/fouettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slipped out the window, not knowing if he would ever see her again. —Drabble; set in City of Glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	over and over again

Jace wrote the final words onto the piece of paper.

_...I will dream of you._

He set the pen down as quietly as he could when he finished the letter. During that night, he had written out what he felt for Clary onto that one single piece of paper. The Shadowhunter had put everything that he felt and everything that he knew about them into it. Even though it wasn't much, it was enough. A small line of light came in through the window, hitting his cheek. Jace knew that Clary would be awake soon and he wouldn't be able to leave. He _couldn't_ allow himself to leave.

Though she was asleep all throught that night and neither one of them spoke, he would go through that night over and over again just to see her beautiful face in front of him. He knew that what he felt for her was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Jace loved Clary and he would for the rest of his life. He stood up from his chair on the corner of the room and walked over to Clary. Her face was just as beautiful as it always was. Bending over, he lightly kissed her forehead, staying there for a few moments. _Don't let this moment end,_ he thought to himself. Jace straightened back up and set the folded note on her nightstand.

"I love you," he whispered and turned to the window. As he opened it, he glanced back at Clary.

He then slipped out the window, not knowing if he would ever see her again.


End file.
